The Roommate
by M.R. Potter
Summary: Hermione needs a place to stay and she is forced to move into 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius. It's nothing but arguments between the two at first, but any fool can tell it's more than that. How much are the two willing to bend before they break?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, how is everybody going? It's been a blissful summer here in New Zealand, I took the last two months off in a little beach town working and living like a backpacker. It was great, and I come back now with plenty of ideas for a story! This was inspired by events that have actually happened over the summer, both to me and to people I had met.

I own nothing but the plotline.

Allez, allez!

Chapter One

A shoe flew past Sirius' face, followed closely by a book. It was not the first time he'd dodged items thrown at his face, but he _knew_ he didn't deserve it this time.

"Hermione, even headhunters shine a red laser before they fire. Why the ballistics?" he asked the brunette who was packing her things in a frenzy. Boxes floated about the room, all filled with items. A purring Crookshanks sat on the bed, stretched out on a rust-coloured cardigan. Obviously he couldn't be less interested in what was going on around him.

"Fleur's mother is coming to stay with her and Bill to visit the children. She said she's already missed their birth and wasn't about to miss another chance to spend time with them," Hermione explained. She chucked a folded pile of clothes into one of the boxes, charming it to sort itself out and to seal itself closed. "So where will you stay?" Sirius asked.

To be perfectly honest, Hermione had no clue. She had just spent the summer living at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur, working on a paper for the Muggle Relations department for the Ministry. She gave up her flat in the city and just took off to the warm beachside town Bill and Fleur were living in for some much needed peace and quiet. They took her in, giving her room and board in exchange for babysitting and housekeeping while they both went to work. It had been a blissful summer, writing or researching around looking after the children from the crack of dawn to mid-afternoon when their parents would come home and she could go for a swim in the ocean or work on her tan.

But now that she'd finished her paper and Fleur's mother was coming to stay, se knew she couldn't impose on Bill and Fleur's generosity any longer. Now she was packing her things like a crazy person but still didn't know where on earth she was going to stay.

"Probably a hostel in town?" she absentmindedly replied, appraising a blue skirt for the charity bag she had set up in the corner. Sirius had to step in. There was no way he was going to let her stay among strangers in a hostel when he had rooms that were echoing in silence at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"No you aren't. I've more than enough room at home and I'm sure Kreacher will appreciate cooking for two people instead of just one," Sirius said, taking the skirt from Hermione to try and get her attention before she threw something else at him.

"Wouldn't a lady living at yours cramp your freewheeling ways?" she asked, finally looking up from what she was doing and reaching for the skirt.

Even Sirius was surprised at the blush that unexpectedly crept up his face. Yes, he was far from living like a monk but he thought he had been more well-mannered about that. "I wouldn't call it freewheeling," he mumbled.

"Debauched. Loose. Immoral. I have a heap of words for that, but let's just pick one for today yeah?" Hermione grinned.

The blush on his ears intensified. "Do you want to stay with me or not?" He asked.

Hermione sat back and thought about it for a moment. Living with Sirius meant shacking up with one of the Wizarding world's most eligible bachelors. After two and a half months of living a G-rated life, she wondered if she could survive the shift to Sirius' more adult lifestyle. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; she certainly had been living like a rather studious nun – she could use the shake up.

"If you're sure Kreacher wouldn't mind the intrusion…"she began.

"He'll be more than happy to have you there. As will I, by the way," Sirius added as an afterthought.

Hermione had caved. She desperately needed a place to stay, and well, it would be nice to have company that stood taller than her kneecaps.

"Um, Kreacher just barely skims the tops of yours but I can see what you mean," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh gods did I say that out loud?" Hermioned gasped. Sirius' laugh became an all-out guffaw. "Somehow I think you need to start finding people to listen to you. The poor kids must think you're out of your tree, you talking to yourself like that."

"It's not as bad as that," Hermione said, ducking her head down in embarrassment. But maybe Sirius was right, she needed company that could at least talk coherently back to her.

"So have I got a flatmate then?" Sirius grinned. Hermione threw her hands up. "Why not? It'll be a nice change in scenery I guess," she said.

"Brilliant. So why don't I Apparate these…" Sirius began, waving his wand at some of the packed boxes and disappearing them. "…back home, and you can follow with the rest. I'll get Kreacher to start unpacking these for you."

"Hang on, what about rent? And ground rules? Sirius!" Hermione said, blocking another stack of boxes his wand was pointed at.

Sirius had the gall to snicker at her. "You're such a Muggle sometimes. We'll sort out 'rent' when we get there. And as for ground rules, you can think of some as you're packing. I only have two," he said.

Cocking her hip out and crossing her arms in front of her, Hermione said, "Go on then."

"First, keep monthly time to yourself and that includes getting rid of all proof that it actually exists. And second, if you're walking around in your undercrackers you had better be walking into my bedroom," Sirius said, dead serious about them both.

"Sorry, what now?" Hermione asked, not sure if she heard him correctly. "I'm not joking. I can't take you seriouslyl if I see you in your underwear." Sirius explained, shrugging one shoulder

"How does that even begin to make sense?" she asked, still confused. Sirius coloured again. "Look at it this way. Save for a very happily-attached Ginny, you're probably the only female friend I have who isn't Luna or Tonks. And I don't sleep with my friends or see them as a possible lay. So if I see you walking about in your underwear…"

"It kind of blurs the line," she finished. "That's fair. I am way above friends with benefits," she said, after a moment's thought.

And there was the lie of the year. Her stomach had jumped when he mentioned walking around in her unmentionables. Spending the entire summer living with three well-meaning but verbally challenged children and his baby brained parents must be starting to fray at her nerves because the image he had conjured up had her insides humming. She had always had a crush on Sirius, from the moment she had seen him again after her graduation from Hogwarts. Now she was going to live with him, right after he outlined a clear boundary that was so damned tempting to cross.

Not above friends with benefits my ass, Hermione snorted to herself. This sure could get interesting.

"My clothes stay on, and the only inkling you'll have of that time of the month is when I'll start breaking a chocolate bar into my muesli. Sounds fair," she huffed back at him, feigning total indifference.

"And to be fair to me, I get to wait until you are well and moved in before you tell me your ground rules," Sirius smiled, moving to Apparate more boxes home.

Hermione just smiled, brushing his teasing off. "Deal. I'll see you at home roomie."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been such an overwhelming response to the first chapter! Thanks everybody for taking the time to read and review, you've helped push this story forward and inspired me to observe people enough to gain some insight on what makes people go the way they do.

When you combine two such volatile personalities into the same household, you're bound to get some kind of sparkage. I've learnt that best from the summer I've just had. I'm so excited to start developing this story from what happened over the summer, so you kitties will just have to stick around to see what happens! The best plotlines sometimes come from real life and you have to admit, you couldn't even make some of these things up.

Allez, allez!

Chapter Two

Sunlight streamed in from between the heavy velvet curtains on Hermione's four-poster bed. The gap between also revealed a pair of slightly hairy ears just visible over the mountain of pillows Hermione had kicked to the foot of the bed.

"Miss? Is Miss awake?" a creaky voice like a rusty hinged asked.

"Just barely Kreacher. Good morning," the brunette mumbled, extricating herself from beneath the sheets. The silk felt warm against her skin, and her hair made the pillows crackle with static electricity.

"Master Sirius would like you to join him for breakfast," Kreacher said, parting the curtains and rustling through Hermione's closet.

She let out a yawn and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The thick carpet felt delicious against her soles and she wanted to sink right in, but breakfast called and so did her rumbling stomach. She was distracted however, by the house elf making free with her wardrobe, laying clothes out on a chair.

"Kreacher, it's alright. I can dress myself for breakfast," she said, putting a hand on Kreacher's shoulder to stop him. His ears twitched up at her. "As you wish miss. But Master Black requests that you honour your agreement and dress appropriately for breakfast," Kreacher said before bowing out of the room.

Sirius and his blasted rule. It's been a good day, a whole 24 hours since he had agreed to let her stay at 12 Grimmauld Place and he was already making sure his one and only house rule was being followed. Still, it was more than fair for letting her live there practically rent-free, with just a few Galleons every week for shared necessities.

She made her way to the open wardrobe, where her things had been neatly put away and picked out a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. Never mind shoes, those would have to wait for later.

Sirius was already on his second piece of toast when Hermione came down the stairs. She was in jeans and a shirt, bare feet and rumpled hair. To most, she would have been the perfect image of a freshly-woken female, still mussed from last night and none too fresh. She was probably grumpy too. So if she was this unpleasant, why on earth did she appear to be so damned tasty?

Who was he kidding, even fully clothed she was a dream to look at. He'd always known she was attractive, but that was much after he had discovered what fun she was to be around and talk to. It was a dangerous combination, at least to Sirius. He preferred his women vapid and shallow, but those were exactly the things she was not.

She was the best of both worlds, he had long come to conclude.

It was just damned lucky he was bored and had come out to Shell Cottage for a visit to the seaside and that she just happened to need a new place to stay. Bill and Fleur were happy to see him, as was the baby but when they mentioned that Hermione was upstairs packing up her room he was up like a shot. At first he was reluctant to enter, especially after her shoe nearly clipped him in the face. But when he poked his head in to have a look, the sight floored him. Brown hair turned light from the sun, a healthy glowing tan and a figure that gave away daily swims and a healthy appetite – everything combined was a sight to behold.

He'd made up that stupid underwear rule mainly to stop himself from even thinking of going there. She was much younger than himself for starters, and wouldn't that just be the hiding of a lifetime if Ron, Harry or Mrs Weasley found out? No, he needed to keep the boundaries firmly in place, but he still wanted her close enough to enjoy her company.

But he was Sirius Black – perhaps if he applied himself he could coax her over that line he'd so firmly planted between them. Then if she did come to him, it would be fair, fair game.

"Morning Granger. Breakfast?" Sirius asked, pulling a chair out for her. She sat, and pulled her plate closer. Breakfast was a delicious spread of muesli, fruit and crumpets. Pots of coffee and tea sat steaming on the end, both with the matching Black crest.

"And good bloody morning to you too Sirius," she said, taking crumpets and the little pot of jam. He chuckled. Oh how he loved cranky women in the morning. They were just far too much fun to tease and prick sometimes.

"What have you got planned for today?" Sirius asked. Hermione spread some jam on a piece of toast and bit into it, all the while looking over at Sirius. "I'm technically still on sabbatical at the moment, so I suppose nothing really. I don't have to be back at work for at least a week yet," she said.

"Great!" he said, tilting his chair back and slapping the table. "As soon as you're fed and caffeinated you and I are going to sort this house out. I don't trust Kreacher not to hurt himself helping, so!" he began. He tossed a mandarin into the air and caught it. "You and I are going to put a skylight in the foyer and a proper chandelier in the dining hall. It's been ages since my mother passed on to the hereafter, so why should we live in doom and gloom?" he said.

"Sirius, I don't know the first thing about building anything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's where you come in. You read the instruction manuals, I'll handle the tools. Hurry up, we need to pick stuff out," Sirius said, tapping the back of her chair as he passed behind her to get cleaned up. Hermione just leaned back and held her coffee cup closer, trying to inhale the fumes. Sirius must be out of his mind, what the hell does he know about building anything, she thought to herself.

"Sirius, I really don't think this is a good idea. Why can't you just hire a builder to do it for you? What if you break something? Saint Mungo's can only take so much crazy in a day!" she called out, to nothing in particular.

"I have to get my hands dirty doing something!" was the only answer she got, yelled from upstairs. A jolt went straight through her when she put that sentence together. The builder fantasy was not lost on her, especially when she pictured Sirius emerging from some scaffolding wiping sweat off his forehead whilst in suspenders and trousers…

Oh dear god, when had she started turning into her mother? The most that she could hope to happen was that he would accidentally catch his thumb instead of a nail head. But being Sirius, he would probably accidentally saw through an appendage and then Saint Mungo's really would have a field day with them.

She took one more long sip of her coffee and sighed, putting her mug down. Obviously her summer was far away from over, and she knew that things could only get interesting from here.

A/N: Chapter two! I know this is starting to seem a little bit random but I'm just making this is up as I go. And we've been through this before, things always seem to write themselves right. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been quite a while between chapters, hasn't it? I've been busy job-hunting here in Welly, and I've managed to sort myself out a few things. How have you all been?

We all know how hard it can be to dissuade someone from doing a silly thing, but if some fun can be had out of it, why not?

Allez, allez

* * *

><p>The Roommate – Chapter 3<p>

"You're such a bore, you know that right?" Sirius groaned as Hermione kept a firm grip on his arm. They were walking through Diagon Alley, shortly after they had finished breakfast. Hermione was determined to dissuade Sirius from his building project; Sirius just thought she didn't want to get her hands dirty.

It was a beautiful day to be outdoors. The sun was out and it was warming her through her clothes. She'd chosen a loose-fitting tunic over some black denim cut-offs so she could feel a light breeze playing with her legs. Sirius looked sulky and brooding in a grey shirt and jeans, but still delicious. Diagon Alley was full of people out doing their shopping, from families purchasing school supplies to young lovers strolling. Summer was in full swing, and the last thing she wanted to do was argue.

"You can do most of the work from the ground, you don't need to climb on anything. I'll even let you boss me around!" he said, trying to steer them into a building supplies store. Hermione saw right through him. She would not be browbeaten like this. "It's not so much that. I don't see why you suddenly have the urge to redecorate!" she said. She yanked him gently back onto the main street and kept walking.

Truth be told, neither could Sirius. He had been seated at the dining room table waiting for Hermione to come down for breakfast and he was thinking of excuses for them to do something together. He knew Hermione wasn't into the fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff, so he jumped across the board and went for the exact opposite. Building something was the manliest thing he could think of. It was probably the most stupid as well.

Lord help him. She looked scrumptious seated across him at breakfast this morning, and all rational thought was thrown out like yesterday's coffee grounds.

Stupid Sirius, stupid. You are such a twit for even thinking that. What the hell do you know about electricity and wiring? He thought to himself, mentally giving his own shins a good, solid kick.

"I don't know, maybe Grimmauld Place is starting to grow on me. With the right fabric, even my mother's portrait might begin to look a little homey…" he said, mustering a cheeky grin. Thank goodness for the big aviator shades he wore; hopefully Hermione wouldn't see it in his eyes that he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

"Yes, and I have thought of Professor Dumbledore naked while in the bath. Give it up Sirius, let's just do something else," Hermione said. As soon as she felt the muscles in his arm relax, she loosened her grip. She let him resume a regular walking pace instead of pulling him away from the shops.

"If you agree that we should at least throw out Mother's old chandelier and put in a new one, then you can plan the great big summer's end party we're throwing before everyone has to go back to Hogwarts," Sirius said.

Her ears had pricked up at this. She did love planning get-togethers, and it sounded like a great idea. She had been working hard all summer on her report and looking after Bill and Fleur's offspring; it was high time she had some adult fun.

"I can see it in your face Hermione, you're going to say yes," Sirius said, his grin getting even bigger. She broke and nudged him with her shoulder. "Some would call that coercion," she said, teasing him with a smile.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun. I've been meaning to do it for ages. It'll be something new," he pleaded, now sounding like a child asking for lollies.

"Let's go for ice cream, then we'll talk about it," Hermione sighed, her one last hold on him before she caved.

* * *

><p>"Why do they call it hot fudge? By the time it hits the ice cream it's too solid to run and then you just get a blob of chocolate that isn't going anywhere," Sirius said, poking at the congealed fudge topping on his white chocolate and macadamia ice cream. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You're the only one I can think of who can see something wrong with dessert," she said. Her own Bailey's and rum raisin was absolutely divine, made better with a golden sprinkling of honeycomb.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just saying. If you call it hot fudge then it had better well be hot!" Sirius said. He jabbed at the offending treat with a spoon and stuck it in his mouth. "Nice to know that there are people who think about these pressing things," Hermione chuckled, amused by the frown on his face.

"Are you going to be this pissy when we put in that chandelier, or shall we get a real man to do the work?" she sweetly asked, taking another spoonful of her ice cream. Her teeth crunched on some honeycomb while she waited for him to answer.

At the mention of putting in the chandelier, his face lit up. "So we're really doing this aren't we?" he said.

"I suppose we could try to put one in. It shouldn't be that difficult, loosen a few bolts here and there, put in some new ones…" she said.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Which is why I'm going to do it, and you plan the party Sirius. My condition."

Now that got his attention. "I don't believe I'm following you."

"Simple enough. I install this blasted chandelier you're so keen on, while you plan the end-of-summer party you suggested. You said you wanted to do something new," she said, leaning back in her chair. She hadn't even thought about it, it had just come spilling out. _Genius Granger, way to put a spin on things!_ She mentally told herself.

Sirius studied her. "So you want me to sit around organising a party, while you mess around with my tools installing a chandelier that's bigger than you?"

"Hasn't it filtered in yet? I'm surprised, it took me once to explain to you how Blu-ray worked," she smiled, enjoying this. She'd always enjoyed bantering with him, but it always left her heated and wanting more. This time she had the upper hand, and it was great watching him squirm.

"You can't criticise. No butting in to tell me I ordered the wrong shade of pink for the serviettes," he said, shaking his spoon at her.

"Deal. The same goes for you. I am perfectly capable of putting in a chandelier without you telling me I'm using the wrong screws. And pink serviettes are for sweet sixteen's, or is that just wishful thinking?" she asked.

He couldn't be serious anymore, so he dabbed his spoon against her nose, leaving a smear of ice cream across her face. "That's for calling me a girl. We'll see who's laughing after you land yourself in St Mungo's," he said.

"Who says it's going to be me?"

A/N: Clearly, I am wishing that it were summer here in New Zealand. It's icy cold here in the flat and I can't be fussed building up a fire. I hope you're enjoying yourselves up in the Northern Hemisphere, and that you enjoy this next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the response to the last chapter! It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! I have said before that sometimes you can't make stuff like this up and all you have to do is write down what happens. In the case of Sirius, he is an amalgamation of several people I have met over the summer. It'll be great to see how he will grow and progress from here on.

Some of you will have remembered Blaise Zabini from _Masks and Roses_. If you're like me, you probably would have wondered what he would have done after Hogwarts, and if he would still be as outrageous as ever! I guess in this chapter we find out.

Thanks to MissMaryLiz for inspiring this next chapter!

* * *

><p>The Roommate – Chapter Four<p>

12 Grimmauld Place certainly was an interesting place in these days, helped particularly by two of the three inhabitants. One of them was firmly ensconced in their study with a stunning specimen of man.

Perched on Sirius' desk, looking like bored royalty, was events organiser extraordinaire Blaise Zabini. Blaise certainly was immune to the passage of time, growing even more ridiculously handsome and outrageous from his Hogwarts years. He had settled into his finely-sculpted features and used them to carve a perfect niche for himself. Once he'd finished with Hogwarts, Blaise had attended a Muggle university in events management, and since enjoyed a fantastic career organising the most illustrious parties in London.

Even back at Hogwarts he had been known as an infamous libertine, seducing male and female alike. The only traits more famous than his parties were his many, many affairs. It was as if he was trying to sleep his way through his thick address book, one high-profile client at a time.

In a moment that Hermione had called a brief aneurysm, Sirius had booked an appointment with him to arrange table settings and for catering. Strange that he didn't ask Blaise's help for any of the decorations.

It was like looking into a scene from the Great Gatsby: two bored members of the upper echelons of society lazily discussing their next big to-do. Sirius was deadly attractive in a linen shirt and slightly fitted jeans. He was seated on his desk's surface speaking to Blaise, who was a vision in a navy blue shirt and a tie. Both men had their heads bowed over a menu list, going over appetisers and mains.

"Mr Black, I can combine the salmon rissoles and the hummus bread starters with the coq au vin main…"Blaise started when Sirius cut in.

"Swap the hummus bread for the teriyaki beef sushi and I think we have dinner."

This had Blaise slowly raising his head with a look of distaste on his face. He would rather shave with a pair of scissors than allow such a tacky approach to one of his dinners.

"I think adding beef sushi is a mite over your budget Mr Black, it would be smart to stick to the hummus bread…"he began.

"Don't worry about the budget, I detest hummus," Sirius said, not even looking up from the papers in his hand. Hermione saw Blaise roll his eyes and scratch out an item on his list with his elegant owl feather quill. If Sirius Black hadn't come from such an old Pureblood family, he would have stormed out a long time ago. It didn't help either that the older man was the sexiest being he had seen in a long, long time.

"Mr Zabini…"

"Blaise, please Mr Black. Mr Zabini is one of mother's many ex husbands and I like to keep the distinction between him and myself firmly in place," Blaise said in a low purr.

"Fine then, Blaise. Keep the cutlery and flatware as simple as possible, I don't want them to clash with the decorating," Sirius said. He was slightly affronted when Sirius didn't seem to react.

"Could do, although if I may ask Mr Black, who is doing the decorations?"

"Miss Granger is installing the chandelier outside, and I will be handling the rest. I will be supplying the wine and glasses, but I do need someone to pour them out. " Sirius answered.

"Miss Granger…Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked. That bushy-haired little swot was shacking up with him?

"Yes, she is living here indefinitely. Can I get you to hire someone to pour drinks or shall I ask Kreacher?" Sirius answered, almost a little _too_ indifferently. It was almost as if he didn't want to discuss the implication of having her under his roof.

"Ah. I can get someone, but they are paid on an hourly basis if you wish me to factor that in," Blaise replied, shuffling more papers around the desk.

"As long as they recognise a merlot from their ass then you can hire a garden gnome for all I care," Sirius said.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the office door was Hermione, seated on the ballroom floor. She was trying to make sense of the manual that came with the chandelier. She was surrounded by bolts, nuts and screws and couldn't make top or end of anything.<p>

She wasn't very good at admitting defeat, but this was pushing her rather close. She had always depended on magic for these sorts of things, but that would be conceding to her left-handedness with a screwdriver. No, what she wanted to do was prove she wasn't just book smart. She could be just as handy as anybody and didn't need a magic wand to do it.

She consulted the manual levitating in front her. All the diagrammes even looked the same. She could feel the unfamiliar rise of panic in her chest as she realised she was absolutely clueless. The extent of her handiness sans magic was the ability to change a light bulb and reset the circuit breaker.

Even more unsettling were the snatches of conversation coming out of Sirius' study. It sounded like he knew exactly what he was dong. Salmon rissoles? Coq au vin? It was like listening to a very masculine Nigella Lawson effortlessly putting together a cosy sit-down dinner.

If Nigella Lawson was six foot three and devastatingly handsome of course.

It figures, she snorted to herself. Rich boy with all his rich boy parties.

"Hermione Granger?"

She could hear the surprise in Blaise's voice when she heard Sirius tell him she was living there. The outrageous man-slut of Slytherin turned party planner. Even she knew about his legend back in the day. He had never given her a second glance when they had been at Hogwarts, but that was all right. Hermione had long suspected he was exclusively into men, but being the entrepreneur he was, didn't want to exclude fifty per cent of his possible clientele.

While she was twiddling with all the bits and pieces in front of her, she hadn't realised Blaise was standing behind her, watching.

"I'd always known you had a pair in there. I just didn't know you'd stolen them from Bob the Builder," he said. Even she had to smile at that. While they had never been romantically involved, she had always been amused by his acerbic wit and sharp sense of humour. He wasn't mean by default; he was just so out there that everyone else was boring by comparison.

"And here I thought being on my hands and knees was doing it for you Blaise. How goes the party planning?" Hermione asked, swatting the hovering manual away for a moment. It flitted off to inspect the fireplace for a moment.

He sighed theatrically and wandered over. "The man has impeccable taste in everything else but dinner menus. Beef sushi with salmon rissoles. What on earth could he be thinking?"

Hermione had to tamp down a laugh. She had no idea what the fuss was about, but in his world it must have been frightfully tacky. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing, I've learned to just leave him to it" she said.

Blaise turned sharply on his heel to face her. "And you know this how?" he asked, a discreetly tweezed eyebrow raised.

She coloured. "Well, I have known him for a while. Plus I live here. So you know, draw your own conclusion?" she fumbled. That didn't help the situation at all, she might have given up more than was necessary.

If he picked up on her nerves he didn't let it show. "What on earth are you doing living here anyway?"

"I needed a place to stay and he offered," Hermione said, carefully guarding her responses. He might not be a mean person but that didn't mean he wasn't conniving.

Blaise had been facing her, but now he walked straight at her. His movement reminded her of a fluid and graceful raven, but nothing so harmless.

"If you say so. Normally I wouldn't even need to speak to you about this, that I fully intend to have my way with Mr Black," he said, as nonchalantly as if he were stating that he liked smooth peanut butter over crunchy.

Her eyes bugged out, but he went on. "But I suppose your brilliant mind would have figured out this conversation is strictly recon, to see if you were wanting to have at him yourself."

She didn't even know what to say. Of course she wanted Sirius. She had been in a state of heated arousal ever since that afternoon they had ice cream. She could picture his tongue flicking over her skin the way it did over his white chocolate macadamia ice cream.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Surely you already know that I like my partners rich and male," he said, puffing up like an annoyed peacock.

"Yes, I did know that. But I didn't think you needed my permission…"Hermione began when she was cut off by his laughter.

"You're adorable Granger. I can see why Weasley liked you so much. I'm not asking your permission. I'm just letting you know that you now have an unbeaten opponent for Sirius' affections," he said, an amused smirk crossing his face. He had picked up his briefcase and coat and was just about to leave the room when he turned back to face a blushing Hermione.

"And don't think your intelligence will win you this one Granger. We know very well you were never the physical type," he smirked, before tipping his hat at her and striding out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took a while to put up. I had to go over and over to make sure Blaise was perfect. He was always such a fun character to play with, and it'll be great to see how he twists them both around. See you soon!


End file.
